Mosskit's Second Chance
by Mossfeather of ThunderClan
Summary: "We gave Cinderpelt a second chance, when she wasn't able to do what she wanted with her life. I think it's only fair we give Mosskit a second chance, too."
1. Allegiances

_A/N: Hey! I adopted this story from Warriorfanwriterforever, so full credit for the idea goes to her. I saw Stormbreeze100 use this format of allegiances, and she said that the person who showed her how to do that was Abberzombie and Finch, so I hope Abberzombie doesn't mind I used the same format she did. If you do, Abberzombie, just tell me and I'll change the format. _

**linebreak**

**ThunderClan**

LEADER: **Bramblestar**: a large, broad-shouldered, muscular dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes, long, curved claws, a massive head, huge paws and a long scar on his left shoulder

DEPUTY: **Squirrelflight**: a small, light-framed, glossy-furred dark ginger she-cat with brilliant, forest-green eyes, one white paw, long, sturdy legs, and a long, bushy tail

MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather**: a small, thin, silky-furred, mottled grey tabby tom with blind, bright blue eyes, a short, thin tail, skinny shoulders and a scar running down his left side _(Apprentice: Briarlight)_

WARRIORS:

**Graystripe**: a large, fluffy dark grey tom with a broad face, a wide head, muscular shoulders, a stripe of darker grey fur running down his spine, a torn left ear, a thick, fluffy tail, wide, soft white paws, thorn-sharp claws and wide yellow eyes

**Dustpelt**: a small, lithe, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and wide shoulders

**Sandstorm**: a slender, sleek-furred pale ginger she-cat with barely-visible tabby stripes and large, pale green eyes

**Brackenfur**: a long-legged, golden-brown tabby tom with a long scar on his left flank, amber eyes

**Cloudtail**: a snowy-white tom with thick, fluffy fur and round blue eyes

**Millie**: a skinny, short-furred, small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a torn left ear

**Thornclaw**: a muscular golden-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Spiderleg**: a skinny, long-legged glossy black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail and a slightly graying muzzle

**Birchfall**: a slightly clumsy, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur

**Whitewing**: an agile, soft-furred snowy-white she-cat with broad shoulders and green eyes

**Berrynose**: a large, sturdy cream tom with a stumpy tail, powerful, muscular, broad shoulders, a wide, handsome head, bright amber eyes and a torn right ear

**Hazeltail**: a small, pale grey-and-white she-cat with thick, soft fur, a lean, long tail, broad shoulders and shining blue eyes

**Mousewhisker**: a big grey-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and leaf-green eyes

**Poppyfrost**: a slender, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with slightly dappled flanks and kind blue eyes

**Cinderheart**: a slender, fluffy grey tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, soft fur, a broad head, slightly dappled flanks and a long, bushy tail

**Lionblaze**: a thick-furred, broad-shouldered, golden-brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes, and large, white paws with fur that bunches at the claws

**Foxleap**: a glossy-furred, reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Icecloud**: a fluffy, glossy-furred white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes

**Toadstep**: a muscular black and white tom with pale, yellow-green eyes

**Rosepetal**: a lithe, dark cream she-cat with kind green eyes

**Blossomfall**: a slightly clumsy tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped white patches and yellow eyes

**Bumblestripe**: a muscular, thick-furred pale grey tom with large, black tabby stripes, a torn right ear and playful green eyes

**Cherryfall**: a small, fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molewhisker**: a large, brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Briarlight**: a dark brown she-cat with immobile hind legs, sleek, glossy fur, strong forelegs and orange eyes

**Seedpaw**: a pale ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Lilypaw**: a dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

QUEENS:

**Daisy**: a fluffy cream she-cat with a long, plumy tail, small white paws, pale, ice-blue eyes and a scar on her muzzle (Expecting Spiderleg's kits)

**Brightheart**: a white-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and thick, soft fur (Mother to Cloudtail's kits **Snowkit **(a white tom with amber eyes), **Amberkit** (a grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear tip with amber eyes) and **Dewkit **(a grey tom with amber eyes))

**Dovewing**: a fluffy, pale grey she-cat with white chest fur and brilliant, pale blue eyes (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

**Ivypool**: a small, slender silver-and-white tabby she-cat with a striped silver tail, torn ears and dark blue eyes (Expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

ELDERS:

**Purdy**: a plump, mottled brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle, a large, round head, torn ears, rumpled, matted fur and amber eyes, a former loner

**ShadowClan**

LEADER: **Blackstar**: a tall, muscular, sleek-furred white tom with large, jet-black paws, long, curved claws, a scarred, patchy pelt and six toes on his right forepaw

DEPUTY: **Rowanclaw**: a lithe, dark ginger tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Littlecloud**: a small, light brown tabby tom with one white ear tip and blue eyes

WARRIORS:

**Oakfur**: a small, dark brown tom with green eyes

**Smokefoot**: a scruffy black tom with long, sharp claws and yellow eyes

**Applefur**: a mottled brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Toadfoot**: a dark brown tom with green eyes

**Crowfrost**: a black and white tom with yellow eyes

**Ratscar**: a heavily-scarred, dark brown tom with shifty green eyes _(Apprentice: Stoatpaw)_

**Snowbird**: a sleek-furred, well-muscled pure white she-cat with bright, intelligent green eyes

**Tawnypelt**: a lean, slender, tawny she-cat with round, green eyes, well-muscled shoulders and long, hooked claws

**Olivenose**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Owlclaw**: a light brown tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes

**Shrewfoot**: a grey she-cat with black paws, amber eyes

**Scorchfur**: a dark grey tom with a torn left ear and dark orange eyes

**Tigerheart**: a sleek-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a torn left ear, broad shoulders, a long, ringed tail and dark amber eyes

**Dawnpelt**: a cream she-cat with pale, yellow-orange eyes

**Pinenose**: a black she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Ferretclaw**: a cream and grey tom with pale green eyes

**Starlingwing**: a ginger tabby tom with white chest fur and blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Stoatpaw**: a skinny ginger tom with bright green eyes

QUEENS:

**Kinkfur**: a pale brown tabby she-cat with long, unkempt fur that sticks out at all angles, white chest fur and blue eyes (Mother to Ferretclaw's kits **Dewkit **(a grey she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes), **Sparrowkit **(a large, pale ginger tabby tom with light green eyes) and **Mistkit **(a spiky-furred, pale grey she-cat with warm yellow eyes)

**Ivytail**: a long-furred, wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Scorchfur's kits)

ELDERS:

**Cedarheart**: a dark grey tom with orange-amber eyes

**Tallpoppy**: a long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat with olive-green eyes

**Snaketail**: a dark brown tom with a ringed tail, a torn left ear and bright green eyes

**Whitewater**: a long-furred white she-cat with yellow-green eyes, blind in her left eye

**WindClan**

LEADER: **Onestar**: a lean, small mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar on his right ear

DEPUTY: **Ashfoot**: a grey she-cat with a broad, white chest fur and blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Kestrelflight**: a mottled grey-brown tom with little white spots like kestrel feathers and bright green eyes

WARRIORS:

**Crowfeather**: a lean, long-legged, sleek-furred dark grey tom with one white ear tip, blue eyes and a small, neat head

**Owlwhisker**: a scrawny, light brown tabby tom with yellow-orange eyes

**Whitetail**: a small white she-cat with pale, blue-green eyes

**Nightcloud**: a well-muscled black she-cat with amber eyes

**Gorsetail**: a pale grey tabby-and-white mottled she-cat with small blue eyes

**Weaselfur**: a lithe ginger tom with white paws and pale green eyes

**Harespring**: a large brown and white tom with blue eyes

**Leaftail**: a dark brown tabby tom with amber

**Emberfoot**: a grey tom with two dark grey paws and yellow eyes

**Heathertail**: a lithe, soft-furred light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Sedgewhisker**: a light brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Swallowtail**: a dark grey she-cat with greenish-amber eyes

**Sunstrike**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead and yellow eyes

**Whiskernose**: a light brown tom with yellowish-amber eyes

**Furzepelt**: a grey and white she-cat with pale, ice-blue eyes

**Boulderfur**: a large, pale grey tom with one white paw and sky-blue eyes

**Larkwing**: a grey she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

**Crouchfoot**: a black tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip

APPRENTICES:

**None**

QUEENS:

**None**

ELDERS:

**Webfoot**: a wiry, dark grey tabby tom with orange-amber eyes and a torn left ear

**Tornear**: a wiry, lithe grey tabby tom with white paws, pale blue eyes and a completely shredded right ear

**RiverClan**

LEADER: **Mistystar**: a large, muscular, sleek-furred blue-grey she-cat with thick, glossy fur, small white paws and round, icey-blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Reedwhisker**: a slender black tom with small neat ears and silvery-grey eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing**: small, sleek-furred dark golden she-cat with rippling tabby stripes, pale dapples and large, brilliant amber eyes, a broad head and a fluffy tail _(Apprentice: Willowshine)_

WARRIORS:

**Greymist**: a pale grey tabby she-cat with white ear tips and pale blue eyes

**Mintfur**: a light grey tabby tom with brownish-amber eyes

**Icewing**: a lightly-built, pure white she-cat with friendly blue eyes

**Minnowtail**: a slender, fluffy, dark grey-and-white she-cat with dappled sides and amber eyes

**Pebblefoot**: a mottled, pale grey tom with bright green eyes

**Mallowtail**: a light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail and paws, green eyes

**Robinwing**: a pale furred, tortoiseshell-and-white tom with pale blue eyes

**Beetlewhisker**: a brown-and-white tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Petalfur**: a grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Grasspelt**: a light brown tom with white chest fur and dark blue eyes

**Rushtail**: a small, short-legged light brown tabby tom with pale, yellow-green eyes _(Apprentice: Heronpaw)_

**Troutstream**: a pale grey tabby she-cat with pretty yellow eyes

**Mossyfoot**: a brown and white she-cat with olive-green eyes

**Hollowflight**: a sleek-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and yellow-orange eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Heronpaw**: a light brown tabby tom with one white forepaw and amber eyes

QUEENS:

**Duskfur**: a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Hollowflight's kits, **Podkit **(a sturdy, dark brown tom with amber eyes) and **Curlkit **(a curly-furred brown tabby she-cat with yellow-orange eyes)

**Mosspelt**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and kind blue eyes (Expecting Rushtail's kits)

ELDERS:

**Dapplenose**: a mottled grey she-cat with orange-yellow eyes

**Pouncetail**: a ginger-and-white tabby tom with a short, plumy tail and bright blue eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Smoky**: a muscular grey-and-white tom with pale, blue-green eyes who lives in a barn at the Horseplace

**Floss: **a small, pale grey-and-white she-cat with bright, leaf-green eyes who lives in a barn at the Horseplace

**Cheese Grater**: a small, white tom with small, gold flecks and bright yellow eyes

**Pickle Eater: **a chubby, short-legged pale brown she-cat with olive-green eyes (Mother to Cheese Grater's kit: **Swiss** (a small, short-legged pale golden-and-white tabby tom with small, pale brown leopard spots)

**Other Animals**

**Midnight**: a star-gazing badger that lives by the sea

**linebreak**

_A/N: In the allegiances I changed a few things that I wanted to change. I made Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt both tawny cats, and some other stuff. I tried to be as descriptive as I could with these cats. Well, the prologue will be coming as soon as I finish writing it._


	2. Prologue

_A/N: Hi! Here's the prologue._

**linebreak**

**Prologue**

Mosskit laughed as she leapt into the air and snagged an orange butterfly on her claw. Bluestar, the she-kit's mother, purred from where she was sitting nearby.

Mosskit sheathed her claws and watched the insect flutter away.

"Bluestar!" the blue-grey she-cat turned her head around to see a broad, dark grey head peeking out of the trees on the opposite side of the clearing, the yellow eyes shining.

Bluestar turned back to watching her daughter play, "Yes, Yellowfang?"

The dark grey she-cat emerged completely from the trees and sat down next to her old leader, her plumy tail swishing back and forth.

"There's a meeting," she informed Bluestar calmly, glancing at the she-cat.

"What about?"

"Mosskit."

"What about me?" the grey and white she-cat bounded up to the she-cats, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Nothing, dear," Bluestar swept her tongue over Mosskit's small ears, "Go back to playing."

"What's it about?" the old ThunderClan leader whispered into Yellowfang's ear.

"They want to reincarnate her," the old medicine cat told Bluestar quietly.

"What?!" Bluestar leapt to her paws.

Mosskit paused in chasing her tail to stare at her mother.

"Hey, Mosskit, sweetie, you're going to go play with Snowfur now!" Bluestar made her bristling fur lie flat again.

"Okay! Where is she?"

"This way," Bluestar informed her excited kit, leading the way out of the clearing.

"Hey, Bluestar!" the lithe she-cat jerked her head to the side, startled, only to see her snowy-white sister bounding over.

"Hi Snowfur!" Mosskit chirped, skipping over to the fluffy she-cat. Snowfur purred.

"I need you to watch her for a while," Bluestar shot Snowfur a glance from her ice-blue eyes.

The white she-cat nodded briskly and turned back to her niece, knowing what the glance meant, "Come on, Mosskit! I have a game for you to play!"

Bluestar smiled weakly and let Yellowfang lead the way to the meeting spot.

Once there, she sat down at her usual place in the circle, beside Whitestorm. The white tom glanced at her, smiling.

"Welcome, cats," Shadowstar's powerful voice reached Bluestar's ears. The black she-cat was sitting in the middle of the circle, accompanied by Thunderstar, Windstar and Riverstar.

Windstar and Riverstar looked calm, though Thunderstar looked anxious; his fiery ginger ears were twitching nervously.

"We are here to discuss some very important matters," Shadowstar went on, "The first matter is Mosskit."

Oakheart stood up, anger clear in his amber eyes, "How come I was not notified of this?"

Shadowstar ignored the angry father, and instead continued to speak, "We gave Cinderpelt a second chance, when she wasn't able to do what she wanted with her life. I think it's only fair we give Mosskit a second chance, too."

"Shadowstar," Thunderstar got to his large white paws, "We four have not fully discussed the matter."

"Oh, but we have, Thunderstar," Shadowstar chuckled, "Me, Riverstar and Windstar all agree that Mosskit should have a second chance."

"But she would be reincarnated into _my_ Clan, so surely I should have the final say?"

"Who said she was going to be reincarnated into ThunderClan?" Windstar challenged.

"Yes," Shadowstar agreed, "She was going to RiverClan when she died. It's only fair."

Thunderstar muttered something under his breath and sat down, his ginger tail lashing angrily.

"Now, we only need Bluestar's permission," Shadowstar turned to the blue-grey leader, her dark head cocked and her green eyes sparkling with mischief, silently daring Bluestar to refuse.

"I disagree to Shadowstar's demands!"

"They're not demands," Shadowstar corrected Bluestar, but a smile was plastered on her face, "And Mosskit's going to begin to fade, anyways, Bluestar. There are no living cats left to remember her."

Bluestar flicked her blue-grey ears uncomfortably, "Oakheart?"

"I think she should be reincarnated," was the dark-furred tom's answer.

Bluestar flicked her tail in silent agreement, a frown plastered on her face.

"Very well then," Riverstar stood up slowly, his muscles rippling underneath his silvery tabby pelt, "Mosskit shall be reincarnated after this meeting comes to an end."

"So soon?" Bluestar asked, the fur along her spine bristling, "I would like some time to say goodbye to my daughter."

"Sorry, Bluestar," Windstar actually looked genuinely sorry, "Mosspelt's kits are going to be born around moonhigh. In Clan territory, it is sunset, and we have lots more to discuss during the remainder of the meeting."

Bluestar growled under her breath but forced her fur to lie flat again.

"Now that that matter is settled," Shadowstar went on, nodding at Thunderstar to continue.

**linebreak**

_A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad…anyways, Chapter 1 coming when I get the time to write it. XD Bye for now!_


	3. Chapter 1

_A/N: So sorry for the wait for this chapter. I didn't have time to write it- lame excuse, but some things have been happening with my dad. He was hospitalized recently, and died a few days ago. The initial shock has left me, and I'll be able to update much more often. Sorry, again. _

_And if you noticed, in previous chapters I put '_**linebreak**_' in some places. Re-reading the published version, I realized my mistake. I was supposed to edit it in the doc manager section and add in linebreaks, but I forgot. So ignore that, please. From now on, I'll just use '_**…**_' as them. Bolded dots are separating the story from author's notes/author's notes from story, and the normal dots are representing a time skip in the story._

_Anyways, this story doesn't really have a plot…I enjoy writing just about every-day Clan life. This is just Mosskit/Emberkit's everyday life, up to the day she becomes whatever I decide to make her. Don't want to spoil the story. I might have Podkit or Curlkit turn evil, and her have to stop them…but I don't know- that's pretty stereotypical. Any ideas? I'm open to any and all. I am also accepting StarClan OCs, the reason will be revealed later on. _

…

"What should we name her?" Mosspelt mewed, her blue gaze resting on her one and only kit.

Rushtail was grinning widely, "She's so cute!"

"I know," Mosspelt purred, "What should we name her?"

"She's adorable!"

Mosspelt rolled her eyes, "What about Spottedkit?"

"No, too stereotypical," the pale brown tabby flicked his tail, "She's so fluffy!"

"Emberkit?" the tortoiseshell she-cat suggested, quickly growing annoyed with her mate.

"She's so cute!"

"Emberkit it is," the she-cat sighed, closing her eyes.

"Okay!" the tortoiseshell queen caught her mate's voice right before she fell into the peaceful void of sleep.

**...**

Emberkit yawned, her pearly white teeth glimmering in the midmorning light. Mosspelt smiled and smoothed down a tuft of tortoiseshell fur on her kit's head.

"Has Amberkit opened her eyes yet?" Mosspelt turned her head towards the obnoxiously squeaky voice of Duskfur.

"It's _Emberkit_," the tortoiseshell she-cat spat, "And no. She's only a quarter-moon old."

"Well Podkit opened his eyes almost as soon as he was born!"

"That's Podkit," Mosspelt growled, "Emberkit is not Podkit."

The brown tabby snorted disdainfully, "Come on, kits. We're going outside."

Mosspelt grinned widely, just to spite Duskfur, and watched the amber-eyed queen leave the nursery.

"Mosspelt?" the tortoiseshell she-cat looked up at the sound of her mate's voice. He was standing in the entrance to the nursery, a fish clamped in his jaws.

"Food!" she purred. The light brown tom padded over to his mate's nest, sat the salmon down and stretched luxuriously, settling down beside Mosspelt's nest.

Mosspelt scooped the salmon into her mouth and devoured the fish in rapid bites.

"Wow," Rushtail nodded, impressed, "Queens really can eat."

"Apparently," Mosspelt rolled her pretty blue eyes.

"So…" the small, pale brown tabby tom started, "When do kits normally open their eyes?"

"A quarter-moon after birth. But even after that, their eyes are still blue for a little while…I think."

"Okay," Rushtail shrugged, "Just wondering."

Mosspelt snorted, "She'll open them soon."

Rushtail smiled, and turned to look at his daughter.

"I hope her eyes are blue, like yours," he commented, purring at his mate.

Mosspelt chuckled, and swatted his ear playfully, "Really? I think your eyes would go nicely with her fur!"

Rushtail licked his mate swiftly over an ear, and yawned.

"Someone tired?" the queen teased her mate. But Rushtail didn't respond, because he had fallen asleep on the nursery floor.

Mosspelt grinned, and held back a laugh as she closed her own eyes.

"M-Mosspelt?" a high-pitched, squeaky voice stuttered. Mosspelt snapped open her blue eyes and stared down at her daughter approvingly. Her eyes were wide open, and staring around the nursery in awe.

"Rushtail!" Mosspelt nudged her mate awake.

"What?" he half-meowed, half-yawned. He blinked open his yellow-green eyes, his gaze resting on his daughter.

"She opened her eyes!" Rushtail exclaimed, gleefully.

"Yeah," the tortoiseshell queen chuckled.

"They're so pretty," Rushtail sighed happily.

"Yeah," Mosspelt nodded, "Also, she said her first word!"

"Really? What was it?"

"Mosspelt."

Rushtail laughed, licking his kit over the ear.

"Rushtail," she meowed confidently, staring at her father.

"Yes, sweetie, that's Rushtail!" Mosspelt grinned, ear-to-ear.

"Hi, Emberkit. I'm Rushtail!" the brown tabby purred, nuzzling his kit affectionately.

"Rushtail," Emberkit repeated.

"Rushtail," Reedwhisker poked his black head inside the den and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and padded the rest of the way into the nursery, sitting down beside the small family.

"She opened her eyes," Reedwhisker commented, his silvery-grey eyes looking over the future warrior.

"Yep," Rushtail puffed out his chest. The slender black tom smirked, and then began to purr quietly.

"Anyways, I came in here to tell you you're on sunhigh patrol," he continued, beginning to pad out of the den.

"Darn," Rushtail scowled, "Well, I'll see you later."

"I'm in the mood for trout," Mosspelt commented, smirking at her mate.

"I'll try to catch you one on my way back," Rushtail replied, flicking his ringed tail.

"Thanks," the queen purred. Rushtail nodded warmly and whisked away, his tail tracing the wall of the den as he slipped through the entrance to the outside camp.

Suddenly, a gust of chilly air, courtesy of the nearing leaf-bare, whipped through the nursery. Emberkit shivered, and let out a series of small, raspy coughs. Mosspelt curled around her daughter tightly, warming up the small kit, worry evident in her facial features.

…

Rushtail nodded at Reedwhisker, then broke away from the sunhigh patrol and headed straight for the river, intent on catching Mosspelt a trout. He loved that she-cat with all his heart, and would do anything for her.

He crouched at the edge of the river, careful not to let his shadow loom over the water.

A small, silvery fish swam about, carefree. Rushtail held back a purr as he scooped the minnow out of the water and dispatched it with a careful blow to its head. Almost right after he killed the minnow, a trout flashed at the edge of his vision. Grinning, he scooped the large fish out of the water and dug his claws into its neck, then licked the blood away so it would appear a clean kill.

He gathered his fish into his jaws and made his way back to camp, slipping through the entrance, the reeds swooshing in the chilly wind.

He dropped the minnow on the fresh kill pile, and then padded into the nursery, rousing his mate with a gentle prod.

Mosspelt blinked open her blue eyes tiredly. She let her blurry eyes focus on the brown tabby standing in front of her, with a fish hanging from his jaws. The form set the fish down by her nest, and sat down next to her, beginning to calmly groom her tortoiseshell ears.

She purred, her vision finally clearing, and took a bite of the trout. The warm flavor seeped into every corner of her mouth.

"Delicious," she commented, taking another bite. Rushtail smiled, and took a small bite of the fish he had caught.

_An especially good one, _he nodded to himself, swallowing the meat, _a perfect fish for my perfect mate._

Emberkit let out another series of coughs, louder than before. Rushtail eyed Mosspelt curiously.

"Get Mothwing, would you?" Mosspelt pressed her ear against her kit's tortoiseshell chest.

"Sure," Rushtail hurriedly exited the den and made a b-line for the medicine cat's den.

…

_A/N: Aww…Rushtail. He's my favorite character, so far. Is Emberkit coming down with something? The next chapter will be out soon, honestly. Reviews are appreciated- it lets me know what you think of this book so far._


	4. Chapter 2

_A/N: I told you the second chapter was coming soon! Well, here it is. _

…

Willowshine passed Mothflight some feverfew. She pried open Emberkit's jaws and put it in there, massaging her throat gently. The kit squeaked in protest, but instinctively swallowed the leaves.

"Good job, Emberkit," Willowshine purred, warmth sparkling in her bright green eyes.

Another gust of wind crashed over the cats in the nursery like a wave. Emberkit shivered again, and pressed close to Willowshine's foreleg. The medicine cat apprentice stroked Emberkit gently with a paw, purring quietly.

The tortoiseshell kit blinked up at Willowshine, then pulled away and hobbled over to Mosspelt. The queen dipped her head to the medicine cats, and then curled up in her nest, placing Emberkit between her front legs. She curled tightly around her kit, warming the small body.

Rushtail settled down beside his mate, ignoring the glances Duskfur was sending his way. He draped his front paws over the edge of the nest and rested his muzzle between the two pale brown shapes.

Rushtail soon fell asleep, snoring steadily. Mosspelt lay awake though, her blue eyes trained on Emberkit's steadily rising and falling flank.

Emberkit squealed, and rolled over in her sleep, batting the air with her paws. Rushtail immediately awoke, and Mosspelt placed a tortoiseshell paw on her kit, steadying the tiny body.

The kit's milky blue eyes snapped open and she let out another series of rasping coughs, gasping for her breath.

"Scary…" she whimpered, snuggling close to Mosspelt. Rushtail rested his pale brown ringed tail on his daughter's flank comfortingly.

"It's okay now," Mosspelt soothed, grooming her daughter's ears slowly.

"Okay," Emberkit mewed quietly, burying her nose in her mother's white chest fur.

The queen stopped her grooming and laid her head down, her blue gaze resting on Rushtail.

"Mothflight," she whispered quietly.

"You think she was right?" Rushtail whispered back.

Mosspelt nodded, listening to the uneven breathing of her daughter as she tried to fall back asleep.

Rushtail blinked, worry evident in his yellow-green eyes, then quietly padded out of the nursery, popping his head back in a moment later.

"Bring her to Mothflight," he called out softly. Mosspelt twitched an ear in acknowledgment, then gently picked her daughter up by her scruff, stepping out of her nest and trotting over to Rushtail, purposely tickling Duskfur's nose with her tail. The queen sneezed, waking up her kits. The two kits began to imitate their mother's sneezes, earning growls of annoyance from the grumpy queen.

Mosspelt smirked, turning away from Duskfur, and followed Rushtail, who was holding back a snicker, to the medicine den.

They ducked inside, the brambles snagging on Mosspelt's soft fur.

Mothflight nodded briskly and began to examine Emberkit again, pressing her dark golden ear to the kit's chest, listening to her breathing.

"Whitecough," Mothflight got to her paws, rummaging in the store for some herb, "Very early. I might be able to cure it before leaf-bare really gets bad. If I do that, she should be fine."

Rushtail gulped, "How will you cure it?"

"Catmint," the dappled medicine cat replied, holding out a few leaves of a soft, fuzzy green plant to Emberkit.

The kit sniffed the leaves, and then lapped them up. She purred at the taste, but the purr was broken up and raspy, courtesy of Whitecough.

Willowshine shot Mosspelt a glance of sympathy from her leaf-green eyes, "Emberkit will have to sleep in here, so she doesn't get Duskfur, Podkit or Curlkit sick."

Mosspelt's blue eyes took on an angry glint at the mention of Duskfur, but she twitched an ear in acknowledgement.

"Very well," the queen meowed briskly. Willowshine sighed quietly, and beckoned to a nest with her dark grey striped tail for the queen and her kit to use.

Mosspelt set Emberkit into the nest and slid in after her, beginning to groom her kit gently.

"Willowshine, bring her water," Mothflight ordered her apprentice kindly.

"Yes, Mothflight," Willowshine disappeared from the den and whisked out of the camp, the reeds closing the gap her slender body had previously made as she had pushed through them.

"Odds are, with the cold, this will develop into greencough. But there's still a chance," Mothflight warned the couple, "Willowshine's just really optimistic. I assume you wanted the truth, right?"

Rushtail nodded, wrapping his tail around Mosspelt's shoulders protectively. The queen nodded in agreement.

"Well, then that's the truth. I've got to go collect some catmint- we're going to need lots if we want to keep this from turning into greencough. I'll be back later. I suggest you start Emberkit on prey rather than milk now. The food will have more protein than your milk," Mothflight suggested.

Rushtail whisked out of the den to get his mate and kit a fish to share. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the minnow he had caught earlier, padding back into the den with it in his jaws. He set it beside Emberkit, who sniffed it and gave it a tentative lick. She glanced at Mosspelt, who nodded encouragingly, then took a small bite of the minnow. The tortoiseshell she-kit purred, swallowing and taking another bite. Mosspelt purred and stole a bite of the minnow. Emberkit squeaked and batted her mother's nose. She recoiled, purring. Emberkit took another bite and erupted into more coughing, the bite of fish she had just taken falling out of her mouth as the coughs wracked her body. Mosspelt massaged her kit's throat gently, purring softly, until the coughs subsided. Mosspelt kicked dust from the den's floor over the half-chewed fish and pushed it behind the nest.

Emberkit had just closed her eyes when Willowshine padded back into the den, a ball of wet moss clamped in her jaws. She set it down beside Mosspelt and her daughter, then went over to some piles of herbs sitting against the back of the den and began to sort them, her dark grey tail tip flicking absentmindedly.

Mosspelt lapped up some of the water, then pushed the ball closer to Emberkit, who eyed it warily, then copied her mom by pressing her tongue against the green circle. The kit caught onto it quickly, and had drained the moss of almost all its moisture within a few moments.

The kit rested her head on her mother's flank, her breathing steadying as she fell asleep. Mosspelt smiled and closed her own blue eyes, resting her head on the edge of the nest again. Rushtail purred softly and disappeared from the den, returning a moment later with some large balls of moss clamped in his jaws. He quickly built a small nest next to Mosspelt's, then tore out the short wall of moss dividing the two, making one large nest for them all to share. Rushtail nuzzled close to his mate, resting his ringed tail on his mate's flank, therefor also on his daughter's head, though neither minded. The mates were both asleep within a few short moments.

…

_A/N: I was planning a cliffhanger, but I made myself stop writing right then. I didn't want to ruin the moment. Apparently, I'm good at writing love scenes. I think, at least. Do you agree? Probably not. Anyways, chapter three coming soon. _


End file.
